Dig it up
by Haylz-000
Summary: The two Carter twins have a choice. Juvi, or an all girls detention camp. They chose camp but fate, or their Mum, had other plans..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bus:**

**Kaylah-Jay**

**P.O.V**

I sat there on the bus in the stinking heat with my twin sister next to me. Yeah, I know you're thinking right now "TWINS?" but it's easy to tell us apart. Apart from the fact we answer to different names, we're not identical. Lorallie has long blonde hair that hits the top of her butt, and green eyes. I on the other hand have long blonde hair too, but it only reaches half way down my back due to a scissor fight in year 9. Plus I have blue eyes. We both have tanned skin, but that's from living on the beach our whole lives! We're your typical popular girls. Ruled the school, knew everyone, were wanted by everyone, yet we were nice to everyone. One stupid thing put us here.

Lorallie looked at the guard on the bus with us. He had the stupid officer badge on and I wondered how many people he bribed to get that, because he wasn't very big. She leant over to me.

"How hot is it aye?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah and to think we got six more months of this gay heat."

The guard looked at us and with his put on cop voice had the nerve to say to us "Keep it down back there."

"You keep it down, you're interrupting our conversation." Lorallie laughed at my smart-ass comment and continued talking.

"An all girls detention facility? Not my idea of a holiday!"

I laughed. "Better than juvie."

"Yeah you're right."

Background check on how we got here. Mum died ages ago. We were coping well. It was just Dad, Lorallie and I. Everything was going well until Dad met, and married, Linda. Worst type of step mum you could think of. Gold digger trailer trash, well she was until she got her hands on my dads' money! She was never nice to my sister and me. So, we stole her car, just to scare her. Well, it scared her all right! She completely flipped out, called the cops and had us arrested. Although we weren't really hiding the car or anything, we drove it to the beach with us.

We had the trial and they made us chose a Juvenile detention center or an all girls camp detention center. We chose the camp.

The original sentence was eighteen months but Dad had it cut to six. To do that, he probably paid for another one of Linda's face-lifts.

Just then Lorallie hit me, I looked out the window and saw why.

"Wow" I stated with a drop jaw.

"Shh" Lorallie hushed me. "Just enjoy it."

And we did! Around twenty guys, with shirts off, digging holes, right beside the bus. We nearly drooled on the floor.

The guard saw us perving. "Keep your mouths closed girls. That's camp Green Lake. The boys detention camp."

Lorallie and I looked at each other. She whispered to me "Why can't we go there?!"

I laughed and we dreamed. Just then the bus started making strange noises. I smiled and in perfect unison we looked to sky and said "Thanks Mum." Mum was always looking out for us.

Turns out, the bus was out of petrol, and being in the middle of nowhere, we had to stop at the nearest facility. Camp Green Lake.

We were told to stay on the bus as the guard and bus driving got off. We were in handcuffs so we couldn't steal the bus, but why would we want to when we are at our ideal destination right now!

About an hour later the guard returned and told us to get off. Apparently they couldn't move the bus until at least a week. We had no complaints though! We jumped off the bus, in our beach gear, and followed the guard into a small office.

"This office is smaller than my bedroom!" Lorallie exclaimed. It was amusing because just at that time a man in a chair swung around to face us.

"Glad you like it. I'm Mr. Sir and you must be Lorallie and Kaylah-Jay Carter."

We nodded and Mr. Sir continued talking but we weren't really listening.

"Right. You two will have your own cabin, not sharing with the boys, you will have your own shower also. Yes you will dig, one hole every day, five by five, your shovel is your measuring stick. You will be shoveling with the boys however. These are your clothes." He handed us each two bright orange jump suites. "One will be your working clothes, the other set your relaxation clothes. Any questions?"

I looked at him, stunned. Bright orange? Ewe. I could tell Lorallie was thinking the same. She had a disgusted look on her face eyeing off the suit. But I did have a question.

"Why do we dig?" I thought that was a pretty fair question.

Mr. Sir looked at me. "You dig, because digging, helps you build character."

I laughed. "No I'm being serious, why do we dig?"

Lorallie laughed too. "Kaylah-Jay! Don't laugh, its like Mr. Sir said, we're digging to build character."

"I don't think we need to build anymore character Lorallie. I mean. I think we're both pretty characteristic."

"Yeah, digging in the heat is going to make out bitch levels reach boiling point too."

I looked at Mr. Sir. He could tell we were ripping him off. "Good luck" Is all I said. Lorallie and I loved playing mind games with people who couldn't take it. We stood up and walked out with the guard and met up with the counselor. This guy would not shut up! We thought ripping off Mr. Sir was fun, this poor guy isn't going to know what hit him!

"I'm your counselor and I want you to know. I respect you! Now you can call me Ma because that's what I'm known as around here. All the boys have their own nicknames so you will most likely know them by that. Now its dark, and bed time so you wont see anyone just yet. But here's your cabin girls. Now I want you to know, I am always here for you both."

We looked at each other.

"Ohh thanks Ma. We really appreciate it." I said to him in the most caring voice I have.

We both walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which went instantly red.

"Goodnight Ma!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cabin:**

That night neither of us slept. How could we? It was too hot, and so were those boys. It reached 3am and we knew everyone was going to be up at 6am to start the holes.

"Hey, Kaylah?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go dig some holes?" I couldn't help but laugh at what Lorallie was saying. "Because I feel like I need to build some character."

"Yeah, ok."

We got out of bed and pulled on our bikinis, which we still had with us, and put on the orange jump suit. I walked out of the cabin and Lorallie ran ahead to get the shovels. Slowly, but steadily, we walked to the sight we knew we were going to be digging on. I looked at Lorallie. "Well, lets get started."

We pushed the shovels into the dirt and we were off. Daybreak had just hit and we were about halfway through our holes. We heard a car coming up towards us.

"Lora? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did. But can you hear THAT?"

I listened closely and I could hear singing. A group of boys singing! Some of the words were easy "Dig it up o oh dig it. Dig it up o oh yeah."

As the boys got closer we could hear they all sang their own little verse. It was cute because they were all really good singers. We climbed up out of the holes and stood there, hands on hip, listening. One by one the boys started to realize we were there. Just as they reached us, the smallest guy, although he looked our age, was singing his verse. But the other boys stopped.

"Hey why have we stopped- oh snap."

I leant over to Lorallie and whispered. "Oh snap? That's your word!"

All she could say in return was "I know."

They had all realized we were there now, and we realized why their jaws were on the floor. We had out suits on, but only done up half way, our bikinis were hanging out.

"Well boys. Little late aren't you?" I know that sounded bitchy, but I said it in a playful way!

Lorallie laughed, "C'mon Kaylah lets finish these and get out of here."

We jumped back into our holes and we could here the boys talking. I screamed out for her, and she jumped into my hole with me. She was thinking the same thing as me. Her firsts words were: "Did you see that guy?!"

"Yeah I did. Nice." We had already had a perve.

"Those black curls."

"Those blonde waves- wait? Black curls?"

"Blonde waves? We're not talking about that same guy are we?"

"No and thank god for that! Show me which one you meant."

We ran to the side of the hole and Lorallie pointed to the shortest guy, although he looked our age, he was the one that was singing when the boys first arrived. He looked up at us and smiled. Lorallie smiled back and I waved.

Lora seemed happy. "Now show me yours."

We had a look around and I pointed to the tall guy with blonde hair. He had his suit down hanging above his but.

"Nice. Good body. I approve."

"Thanks Lora." We both laughed and he looked up at us and gave us a nod. We both smiled and I sunk into my hole. "What a hottie!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Hole:**

Lorallie then went back to her whole. And we dug. And we dug. And we dug. About two hours later we were done and the boys were halfway through. I tried to get out of my hole. But I was stuck.

"LORALLIE! Are you done?"

She yelled back. "Yeah!"

"Can you get out?"

"Hang on let me try. NO!"

"Me either!" I laughed. It was pretty amusing.

When I looked up I saw the hot guy above me. He smiled. "Need a hand?"

I laughed. "Yeah that would be great thanks." He reached out his hand for me and I grabbed it. As he pulled me out, either he or I must of lost balance because we fell. And I fell right on top of him. I lifted my head. "I am so sorry. Ah how embarrassing." I laid my head back down. Too much humiliation. He rolled over so he was above me.

"Not a problem at all." He pulled himself up and helped me up too. "I'm ZigZag."

"Hey I'm Kaylah-Jay."

I dusted myself off and looked over to see the black haired guy helping Lorallie. I looked at her and she smiled. "Hey thanks again ZigZag."

"It was my pleasure Kaylah-Jay."

I walked over to Lorallie and she was ready to go too. We both called out "Have fun boys!" and we were gone.

We had walked for thirty steps and I looked at my sister. "Did you get his name?"

"Zero. And your boys name is..?"

"ZigZag."

"Nice. Well let's get back to camp. I swear I saw a snooker table in the Rec. room."

"When we get back, your on!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Camp:**

We reached the Rec. room and Mr. Sir was there waiting for us.

"Carter twins. You girls got a package."

We looked and each other. "DAD!" Mr. Sir handed us the huge package and we ran back

to our cabin, unwrapped it and started pulling out the contents.

"Ok so we have bras, undies, monthly necessities, make-up and nail scissors." I handed

them to Lorallie as we went through the gift. "Ok make-up we can use now! And these

scissors?" I looked at out orange suits. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Kay, I was thinking that before we even got the damn scissors."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Rec. Room**

It was around 4pm and Lorallie and I were playing pool on the snooker table when we heard the boys arrive. I was just leaning over to take a shot and Lorallie was leaning beside me to try and make me miss the shot when all we hear is "Oh snap." And we knew it was zero. We turned, me still holding the pool stick, to welcome them back.

"Hey guys. Glad you could join us."

ZigZag was eyeing me up and down. It was obvious Zero was doing the same to Lorallie. No one said anything. They stood there looking at out suits. We had used the nail scissors to cut off the sleeves and legs of them. We were left with a very hot looking outfit. Then ZigZag spoke up.

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say, wow."

"Wow just about covers it." Replied X-ray.

By this time all the guys were starting to introduce themselves. And then the questions were rolling in.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Magnet asked.

"We're sisters. Twin sisters."

"Identical?" Caveman piped up.

I rolled my eyes "Do we look identical? I know we look similar, but identical?"

"No I guess not" he replied.

Then Armpit asked the big one. "So what did you do to get sent here?"

I looked at Lorallie and she answered, "Stole a car."

Everyone's eyes went to Twitch. We all knew he was in there for joy riding, Twitch started twitching and then he was asking the questions.

"What kind of car?"

I answered this one. "Mustang convertible."

"Oh, that's a nice car. But for one car, why here?"

Lorallie answered, "It was our step-mums car. She doesn't like us very much."

I was still leaning against the pool table and ZigZag leaned in very close to me.

"There was a dead body in there though wasn't there? Or you killed her dint you?"

I smiled at him "I thought about it" was one answer he didn't expect.

"Ah the girl of my dreams!" he screamed whilst falling onto me. I kept laughing as all the guys told him to ease up. I turned to see Zero whispering in Lorallie's ear. She seemed to be enjoying it so I let them go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Rec. Room lounges**

We all continued talking and exchanging stories until we knew about as much as we can on a first day about each other. All the guys had got up to go and do something and it was just Lorallie, Zero and I left in the Rec. room. Lorallie was sitting in front of me and I was playing with her hair.

"Kaylah will you PLEASE stop playing with my hair? I hate it!"

"Why you have beautiful hair. Can I braid it?" I asked her.

"Nooooo. I feel all.. Weird when people play with my hair."

I caved. "Ok. Hey Zero? Can I braid your hair?"

Lorallie joined in one this one too. "Yeah Zero let her braid it. She's really good."

Zero looked at us both one after the other, like we were having a tennis match and he was watching the ball. Finally he said "Ok."

I was stoked. I braided his hair till it was all done. Tiny braids that I secured with little rubber bands. By the time I was done even I would have said wow.

"All done!" I chirped.

Zero touched it softly with his hands. "I'm going to go to the cabin and see how it looks."

Lorallie smiled and looked pleased. "Well sis. You've done it again. He looks awesome."

"I know right?" we both slapped hands and laughed. When we walked outside we walked into a conversation.

"Zero man, who did your hair?" X-Ray was saying.

"Kaylah. Are they tight?"

"There are tighter than an Emo's pair of jeans."

Lorallie and I laughed. We knew emo's and we knew them well. We also knew how tight their pants are so we knew to take it as a compliment.

"Yo Braids. Think you can do mine sometime?" X-Ray seemed keen. But Braids? Who was he talking to?

I asked him, "Braids? So I'm braids now?"

ZigZag came up and put his arm around me, and rested his head on my shoulder. "Sounds like you've got yourself a nickname."

I smiled. I felt like I was fitting in and I loved that feeling.

"Braids, Blondy lets go!" The guys started walking towards another room. It was their cabin! Lorallie looked at ZigZag and Zero.

"I guess I'm Blondy now am I?"

I smiled at her. "It suits you."

I saw Zero grab Lorallie's hand. He whispered in her ear "Yeah I think so too."

ZigZag grabbed my arm and walked me to D-tent. I was exchanging glances with Lorallie. She was thinking the same as me. 'Why are we going to D-tent?' The funny thing was, I wasn't freaking out. It was weird. Normally if a guy grabbed me and started walking me to a place where he lived I would be getting kung fu on him. But I felt safe with these guys, even though they were all some sort of criminal. Then I though, 'so am I'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**D-tent**

Kaylah-Jay P.O.V 

As we walked into D-tent, I realized all of the guys were there sitting in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a deck of cards. Lorallie smiled and looked at me.

"This looks like your type of circle sis."

She said this because I loved to play cards. Poker especially. I used to play with the guys around home all the time. We played for money there, but I had a feeling we were going to play cards for something worth a lot more.

"All right now. Whose in?" X-Ray looked around the room. The circle was full, and Lorallie and Zero were sitting on the bed behind me. "Everyone except Blondy and Zero. Ok. Now the game is poker."

After he named the game poker, Lorallie kicked me softly in the back. She knew I could play, and she knew I could play well.

We played a few practice rounds and then got into it. We only had time for one big game before Mr. Sir would come in and kick us all out.

The cards were dealt and then it began. Slowing but steadily, one by one, the boys started to fold and before long it was just me and X-Ray left. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Tell you what? I bet you my hole tomorrow that I win. That's the stakes. If I win, you dig my hole tomorrow, if you win, I'll dig yours."

I smiled. "Tell you what X-ray? I'll see your hole, and raise you Lorallie's. If you win, I'll dig your for the next TWO days. If I win, you dig mine and Lorallie's. Deal?" I smiled waiting for a reply.

"Deal." He said finally. Then he flipped his cards. "I've got a straight. Read 'em and weep"

All the guys started patting his back and cheering. But I wasn't done.

"Your good. I'll give you that." I said to him smiling.

He smiled back at me "No digging for two days for me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Everyone went quiet and X-Ray's smile disappeared. "In your honor… a royal flush."

Lorallie looked at me and smiled. "No digging for us tomorrow!" She laughed and then X-ray laughed too. I think he was in shock.

Lora and I stood up. "Well boys time for bed. See you guys bright and early ok?" We went around and hugged them all saying goodnight to each one separately. Within fifteen minutes, we were in our cabin, asleep.


End file.
